


The Rabbit and the Cat

by overtaxed_emperor



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki's adventures with buying a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Big Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a big confession but whatever. Day 1 for HideKane week is first/big confessions/bookstore date. I am back with my fics muahaha

“Let’s go home.”  


Hide reached out to Kaneki, welcoming. Is this real? It can’t be, Kaneki must be seeing things. It wasn’t a weird occurrence. This sort of thing has happened more times than he could count. But the silhouette standing before Kaneki seemed to light up the darkness  


“Hide?” Kaneki said, his tone questioning. He reached out and grabbed Hide’s hand.  


“See?” Hide smiled. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, I’ll finally be the best friend I should’ve been before all of this happened. Up we go!”  


Hide pulled Kaneki to his feet and steadied him against his shoulder.  


“I’m glad I got to you in time, Arima is up ahead,” Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s waist. “In the state you were in, something horrible was bound to happen.”  


“This can’t be real,” Kaneki muttered to himself, hot tears streaming down his face.  


“Hey, there’s no time for tears now. I need to get you out of here.” Hide walked Kaneki to a wall and leaned him against it. He then got a white cloth, bringing it over to Kaneki.  


“If we walk out of the sewers like this, we’re bound to get caught. So, I’m gonna carry you out while this is draped over you, okay?” Hide covered Kaneki with the cloth and carried him bridal style.  


“You can’t make any movements or noises,” Hide said. “Just go limp, I’ll take it from there.”  


“Hide, I-” Kaneki tried to say, but the words got stuck in his throat.  


“Let’s leave the talking for when we get back to my apartment,” Hide smiled.

After leaving the sewers, Hide took the route least likely to see action from either side of the battle. It was a longer walk, but he’d do anything for Kaneki. His movements were calm, but his heart was racing wildly. If he was caught, who knew what would happen. Kaneki would be killed, there was no doubt about that. Hide breathed deeply.  


_Just don’t look suspicious, _he told himself.  
__

“Halt!”  


_I’m surprised I made it this far without being stopped. _He turned around, pulse quickening. The soldier looked to be second class.  
__

“Where are you going?” the CCG soldier asked.  


“I was told by my superior to go home,” Hide said, voice even. “She said the fighting was getting too dangerous for a part-time employee.”  


“Why would a part-time employee be here, then?”  


“For experience. They said it would be good to see what I’m getting myself into,” Hide chuckled.  


“And what’s under the blanket?” the officer asked, walking towards Hide.  


“I got caught in between a pretty bad battle and I didn’t have a quinque, so I escaped to the sewers.” Hide’s arms ached. “While I was down there, I came across a dead ghoul and decided to bring them back. One less ghoul to take care of once the battle’s done, am I right?”  


The officer looked at him skeptically. She lifted up a section of the sheet and grabbed Kaneki’s arm.  


_Please be limp, please be limp, Kaneki. _Hide tried to calm himself. _Please, please, please. _  
____

The officer lifted Kaneki’s arm and dropped it, and his arm fell limply back down. Hide suppressed a sigh of relief.  


“I guess you’re all set,” the officer said. “Make sure you properly take care of the body.”  


“Will do!”  


The officer left and Hide stood there for a few seconds before snapping out of his stupor. He turned in the direction of his apartment, and briskly walked. He wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Another run-in like that and Hide would surely have a heart attack.  


Fortunately there were no other run-ins. Hide made it to his apartment safely and warranted suspicious looks from his neighbors as he carried Kaneki’s limp body.  


Hide struggled with the door, not wanting to put Kaneki down. Finally, the locked cklicked and the door swung open and he walked inside. He laid Kaneki on the couch before shutting the door.  


“Man,” Hide sighed, “that was intense. I’m surprised we got out of that, aren’t you?”  


Hide heard no reply. The color drained from his face.  


“Kaneki?”  


No reply.  


Hide rushed over to Kaneki and took the sheet off. Kaneki looked too pale. He was bleeding and cold.  


“No, no, not after I finally got you back.” Hide knelt down ,hands shaking. “Hey man, can you hear me?”  


Kaneki’s eyes slowly opened, dull and expressionless.  


“Hide, I’m hungry.”  


“Right!” Hide’s voice cracked. “If you eat, you’ll feel better. What do you want? I can go grab something for you. Maybe an arm, is that alright?”  


Kaneki didn’t answer.  


“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Hide ran to the door, panicking a little. “Lickety-split. Stay with me, okay?”  


Hide ran out the door and down the street. How many blocks away was Anteiku? That didn’t matter, he would go grab some food for Kaneki. The battle didn’t matter, what mattered was Kaneki’s health.  


Miraculously, the area didn’t have any people. The battle was already moving away. The good thing was the dead bodies.  


“Well, that isn’t technically good,” Hide said to himself. “Good for Kaneki, but not for the dead.”  


Hide knelt down beside a corpse and noticed one limb was missing. He looked around to locate the missing limb, and spotted it hooked over a fence post.  


“Perfect,” Hide muttered. He grabbed it and sprinted back. “Please be okay, Kaneki.”

“Hey Kaneki, I brought you food.”  


Hide rushed to Kaneki’s side, breathing heavily. He waved the limb under Kaneki’s nose in hopes it would wake the ghoul. Thankfully, Kaneki sat up and tore the limb from Hide’s hands.  


“Good,” Hide smiled painfully. His lungs were on fire.  


Kaneki ripped through the limb like it was a buffalo wing. His eyes reminded Hide of a starved wolf.  


“When was the last time you ate?” Hide asked once he caught his breath.  


“This doesn’t freak you out?” Kaneki asked, wiping blood from his mouth. He winced at a gash in his side.  


“If you’re gonna live here, I’ll have to get used to it.” Hide stood to find the first-aid kit. “I’ll dress your wounds.”  


“There’s no need, the wounds will heal themselves now that I’ve eaten.” Kaneki laid down.  


“That’s good,” Hide said, leaning against the couch.  


Hide dozed off for a few minutes, but was awoken by sniffles. He shifted himself so he was facing Kaneki, whose face was streaked with tears.  


“There you go,” Hide said, smiling. “Now you can cry.”  


Kaneki faced Hide and started sobbing  


“How did _hic _you find me?” Kanek said between tears.  
__

“I have my ways,” Hide sat up. “I could hear you in the sewers. The walls aren’t exactly sound-proof.”  


Kaneki cried harder and Hide knelt down, wrapping his arms around Kaneki shaking body.  


“It’s okay, let it all out.” Hide put a hand on Kaneki’s head. “You’ve been through so much, just let it out." 

Kaneki slept for a solid week while Hide attended his classes. How someone could sleep for so long was a mystery, but Hide didn’t dare wake him. He was recuperating, that was all that mattered.  


One day after coming home from school, Hide found Kaneki awake. He was sitting upright on the couch and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  


“How long was I asleep?” he asked drowsily.  


“About a week,” Hide replied.  


Kaneki’s eyes widened. “No way.”  


“You’re fine, you needed the sleep.” Hide sat down next to Kaneki. “You kinda looked like Sleeping Beauty,” he teased.  


“Shut up,” Kaneki said.  


“Hey, I was wondering, would you care to get coffee with me later?” Hide asked.  


“Coffee,” Kaneki muttered. Then his eyes widened again. “Is Anteiku okay?”  


“About Anteiku...” Hide didn’t make eye contact. “It was destroyed during the raid.”  


“No,” Kaneki said, defeated. He looked down.  


“We’d have to go to a different coffee shop, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hide added.  


“No, I’ll go with you.” Kaneki smiled.“I’m glad I’m with you now, maybe I can relax again.”  


Hide beamed. “I’ll make sure of that.” 

They went to a cute corner coffee shop. The interior was small and cozy, the booths lined along the windows. Kaneki picked up one of the books that dared to grace Hide’s apartment and was reading it in the shop, turning the pages and sipping coffee periodically. Hide sat across him, drinking his coffee anxiously as he played with his donut.  


Hide looked at Kaneki, his fringe clipped back so he could read his book.  


_Damn it, that’s cute, _Hide thought, blushing.  
__

Kaneki looked up from his book. “Is something wrong Hide?” he asked.  


“N-No,” Hide said, staring at coffee.  


Kaneki raised his eyebrows and continued reading.  


Hide fidgeted in his seat. _Come on, Hide, _he thought. _You can do this. _____  


“Okay, something’s up,” Kaneki said, putting his book down. “What is-”  


“C-Can I kiss you?” Hide blurted out, eyes still fixed on his coffee cup. If Hide looked up, he would have seen the shade of pink traveling across Kaneki’s face.  


“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you before this, but with all of the things that happened, I didn’t get the chance.” Hide glanced up, his blush intensifying. “You don’t have to if you don’t want too.”  


“Sure,” Kaneki said.  


Hide bounced in his seat and leaned over the table. Their lips touched,sending a sweet electric spark through both of them. They pulled away and gazed at each other.  


“I love you, Kaneki,” Hide said. “I haven’t been able to tell you that.”  


Kaneki put his head in his hands.  


“We should buy a house together!” Hide added. “We could go house hunting and find the perfect house.”  


“But it would take a lot of time to raise the money and find a decently-priced house. We also need to finish college,” Kaneki challenged.  


“We have all the time in the world,” Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hands. “And we can start raising money when we’re in college, too.”  


“What about my file at the CCG? They’re still going to look for me and-”  


“I told them you were dead,” Hide interrupted. “Your file says dead. All we need to do is alter your appearance a little. Maybe we could get you some fake glasses and make your hair do the swoopy thing.”  


“I don’t think they would buy that,” Kaneki said.  


“You’d be surprised what people fall for,” Hide said.  


After some internal debate, Kaneki said, “Alright, I guess we can try.”  


Hide beamed ear-to-ear and reached across the table to wrap Kaneki in a hug.  


“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he exclaimed, kissing his cheek.  


“Hey, watch it!” Kaneki bristled. “You’re going to spill the coffee!”


	2. Studying Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A packet of homework brought back sour memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the lateness, I forgot I was really busy this week. Anyways, this chapter has a report of a car crash, so if you're triggered by anything like that please exercise caution.

The early sun poked its head over the horizon, glinting off cars driving to the mall for early Christmas shopping. Crisp wind rustled the leaves and knocked them off their branches. A perfect day to spend outside. 

Kaneki and Hide sat in the living room around the coffee table, a sea of papers and books between them. Kaneki rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes and worked reluctantly on his make-up work. 

“I’m never going to miss school again,” he sighed, grabbing his Asian History homework.

“I can’t believe they’re making me do this,” Hide complained. “I was working!” He laid on the floor in a huff, limbs splayed out. 

“Quit complaining,” Kaneki said. “I have more work than you do, and I have no idea what a majority of it means.”

Hide pouted and sat back up, blankly staring at a piece of paper in his lap. 

“I don’t want to do my homework,” he whined. “It’s a beautiful day, why can’t we go out?”

“Because we have work to do,” Kaneki replied, concentrating on his work. His hair was clipped back again. Hide found it endearing. 

“Think of it this way. If we hand in all this work we will do better in college. If we graduate with a higher degree, we could find better-paying jobs.” Kaneki looked at Hide. “We could get our house faster this way.”

Hide frowned. “I guess you have a point.”

“Of course I do,” Kaneki said, handing Hide a packet. “Let’s work on our Asian History homework together, that way it’ll be easier.”

“Alright,” Hide said reluctantly. He took the page and started working. 

Their pencils scratched on paper monotonously. Periodically, one of them would break the silence to get clarification, but otherwise the only sounds were those of passing cars. 

Kaneki heard a new sound, breaking him from his concentration. Sniffling, a stifled sob. He looked over to see Hide’s face streaked with tears.

“Hide?” Kaneki asked worriedly. He scooted towards Hide. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Hide chuckled through his tears. “Well, I mean, we’re both doing Asian History homework. Before all of this happened we had that class together.” He sniffled, new tears forming. “And it was awesome. I always doodled on your work and you didn’t mind. As long as I got my work done.”

“Hide,” Kaneki said, eyes softening.

“But then you stopped coming to class.” Hide’s voice wavered. “I was worried. I didn’t know if you got my texts. I had made sure to grab your homework for the class. I had told myself you would be back soon.”

His tears were flowing rapidly now, voice breaking. “I joined the CCG to look for you. I guess you could say I was lonely. Yeah, I was so lonely. It’s a horrible feeling. I never wanna-”

Hide dropped his head and sobbed, letting his bottled-up emotions out. Kaneki watched, dumbfounded. He’d never seen Hide like this. 

Kaneki snapped out of his state and embraced Hide. Hide wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder, his broken sobs piercing the silence. 

“I missed you,” Hide managed. “I missed you so much.”

“I never knew,” Kaneki said apologetically.

“Well if you’d checked your phone, you would’ve known.” Hide pulled away and punched Kaneki teasingly. He sniffled and managed a smile. “Sorry about the tear stain, by the way.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Kaneki rubbed Hide’s head. “If you ever need to talk about anything, then come talk to me.”

“Same for you, loser.” Hide wiped his nose on his sweatshirt sleeve. “I know you have things to talk about.”

“Figures,’’ Kaneki chuckled. “You’ve always been able to read me like a book.”

“It comes with practice. Luckily, I’ve been friends with you for years, so I’ve had my practice.”

“Maybe I should start practicing on you.”

“Nah,” Hide said. “Reading people is my job. You should stick with your books. I swear you have a stronger relationship with them than you do with me.”

“Not so,” Kaneki argued. “I can’t kiss them and have reactions as nice as yours.”

“I’m sure if you tried hard enough, it could happen,” Hide added.

They both laughed, partly because of the last comment, partly because of the ridiculousness of their situations and the events that had happened prior. The laughing died off and Hide sighed. 

“We should probably get back to work, right?” Hide grabbed a new packet to work on.

“I want to take a nap, I’ve been up since two o’clock.” Kaneki yawned and scratched his chest.

“What happened to the preaching about getting our work done?” Hide raised an eyebrow.

“We can take breaks every now and then,” Kaneki said coyly. 

“Fine, then I get to be the little spoon this time.” 

“Sure.”

They stood and gazed into each other’s eyes. Kaneki smiled, warranting one from Hide in response. 

“Let’s go take a nap, then.” Kaneki made his way to Hide’s bedroom, Hide close behind.

“I’m glad you’re back, Kaneki.”

“I’m glad I’m back, too.”


	3. Dealing With a Sick Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Hide the lovesick bunny who has a schoolboy crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at summaries look at me go.

“Yup, you’re sick,” Hide said. The thermometer read 101.3. Too high. 

Kaneki was standing before Hide, pale and leaning against a wall. His face was flushed and dark circles showed lack of sleep.

“I’m fine,” Kaneki said weakly. “Ghouls don’t get sick.”

“Well, this is a first, then, because you’re sick.” Hide put his hands on his hips. “You are to stay home and rest. Doctor’s orders. Take some tylenol while you’re at it. I would make you chicken noodle soup, but that’d make the situation worse.”

“Yeah, that would be counter-productive,” Kaneki chuckled. “Could you bring my homework here for me? I don’t want to fall behind again.”

“Will do. Write me a list of your classes, times, and locations and I will retrieve your work,” Hide slipped his shoes on and threw on his coat.

Kaneki scribbled the list on a piece of paper and handed it to Hide. “Thank you. Is a kiss in the doctor’s orders?”

“This doctor doesn’t want to get sick.” Hide blew him a kiss instead. “If we were both sick, who would grab our work?”

“You do have a point.” Kaneki paused for a minute and sneezed abruptly, and high-pitched squeak followed by a shudder.

“Your sneezes sound like kitten sneezes.” Hide put a hand over his mouth, stifling a chuckle.

“Shut up,” Kaneki’s face grew redder. “Your snoring is high-pitched, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“I do not snore!” Hide argued, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Get to class. You don’t want to be late.”

“And you get to bed. You need the extra rest.”

“Yes, doctor,” Kaneki replied as Hide closed the door behind him.

\---

“Let’s see... Japanese Literature....” Hide blew into his hands. Snow fell lightly to the ground and his breath was cloud-like. “It should be over this way, then.”

He found his way to the English building, humming to his music quietly. He bumped into someone on accident and almost slipped. 

“Oh, what’s this?” the man said. “Kaneki isn’t with you today, Nagachika?”

“No, not today, Yamamoto.” Hide smiled at the brunette standing before him. Yamamoto was in his business class, and ever since then he has considered Hide his friend.

“Are you sure he isn’t missing again?” Yamamoto smirked. “You guys are always together, this is a rare occurrence.”

“He’s sick today and at home resting.” Hide said. “I’m getting his homework for him so he doesn’t fall behind.”

“How can you take care of a human being when you can’t even take care of a pet hamster?”

“This is different,” Hide pouted. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure you do. Are you going to make him soup and tuck him in bed tonight? Maybe even kiss him goodnight, read him a bedtime story?” Yamamoto asked.

“What are you implying?” Hide raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon man, it is so obvious. Everyone knows you’re a lovesick bunny. You’re always following Kaneki around and never leave his side. It’s very noticeable.”

Hide blushed from ear-to-ear. Was it really? He looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously.

Yamamoto laughed, clapping his hands on his shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, it happens to everyone. Schoolboy crush, am I right?”

“You’re not wrong,” Hide replied. 

“Anyway, you take care of your ‘friend.’ I’ll see you in business class.” Yamamoto walked away, waving behind him.

Hide waved back, breathing a sigh of relieve. His blush hadn’t left yet. Maybe it was the cold. Yeah, the cold. Not the fact that his “schoolboy crush” was noticeable to everyone on campus. Hide shook his head and went to retrieve the rest of Kaneki’s notes. 

\---

“I’m home!” Hide hollered into the house, kicking his shoes off. He dropped his bag and entered the living room.

“Welcome home,” Kaneki said stuffily, turning to Hide. He was wrapped in layers of blankets, a box of tissues and a bottle of water on the coffee table. The TV was turned to a news channel showing a car crash off the highway. 

“Why are you watching that?” Hide asked, hanging up his coat. 

“I was watching some TV after you left, and I fell asleep. I forgot to turn it off and woke up to a car crash.” Kaneki looked back at the screen. “It’s unfortunate, really. Precarious driving.”

“How so?” Hide sat down beside Kaneki.

“The car driver got off an exit, not knowing there was a stop sign. Blew through it, a sixteen-wheeler didn’t see the car coming and hit it straight on. Hit on the driver’s side, too, they never had a chance to react….” Kaneki blew his nose. “The city is going to fix the stop sign since it was blocked from view by a tree.”

“Man, that’s horrible,” Hide said, eyes transfixed. “So it’s really the city’s fault due to a faulty stop sign.”

“You could say that.” Kaneki yawned and stretched his arms.

Kaneki blinked the sleep from his eyes, not registering the fact that Hide’s head was resting on his shoulder. He jumped when Hide asked a question.

“Do you think I have a ‘schoolboy crush’ on you?” 

“Well, you have said you loved me, on numerous occasions.” Kaneki wrapped his arm around Hide’s shoulders. Hide rested against his chest, eyes closed.

“Yeah, I love you,” Hide said sleepily. “Would you say we’re dating?”

“I would assume so, we are living together.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Hide said.

“So what does making out say about two people?”

Hide blushed and buried his head under Kaneki’s arm.

“I didn’t put deodorant on this morning, Hide,” Kaneki chuckled.

“I can smell that now,” Hide commented. 

“Well, the answer is yes, we are dating.” Kaneki kissed the top of Hide’s head by the roots. “I thought you didn’t want to get sick. You’ll get sick if you keep this up.”

“I don’t care anymore,” Hide mumbled. “You can never stop my cuddles, even if you’re sick.”

Kaneki laughed. “I guess not.”

Hide emerged from Kaneki’s underarm, gazing up at him. “I could stay like this forever, you know.”

“That’s good, because I’m getting a little tired.”

Kaneki lay down on the couch and sneezed, muttering a swear. Hide laughed and lay next to him. He rested his head on Kaneki’s chest. 

“I hope you get better, Kaneki,” Hide said sleepily.

“And I hope you don’t get sick.”


	4. Borrowing Each Others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto had made his triumphant return and Kaneki acts a bit frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so HideKaneWeek ended yesterday but I'm still going to post on my own time because now I'm not that busy. Enjoy

Hide woke up to blinding sun filtering through his shades. He groggily moved his hand in front of his eyes, and glanced at the clock. 8:14 am. 

“Guess I should get up now,” he mumbled. Hide sat up and stretched, reluctantly leaving the warmth bed. 

“What to wear, what to wear,” he repeated as he walked to his closet. He looked in, scratching his chest, and noticed it was bare. He glanced at his laundry bin, which was overflowing. 

Groaning, Hide rummaged through the bin, hoping to find a clean outfit. He found a pair of jeans with a barely noticeable stain on the cuff and hopped around, putting it on. 

“Great,” Hide sighed. All of his shirts were filthy. He was known for reusing his clothes more often than normal people, but he still had some decency and sense of personal hygiene. 

Hide walked to the living room, finding Kaneki lounged on the couch reading a book. 

“Hey, do you have any shirts I can borrow?” Hide asked. 

“Yeah, you can borrow the black and white striped one,” Kaneki said, putting his book down. “In my opinion, you should keep the shirtless look. The freckles are a plus.”

“S-Shut up,” Hide said, blushing. 

“No matter,” Kaneki chuckled. “I’ll see them tonight anyway.”

Hide bristled--not out of anger, but of anticipation. He returned to his bedroom before things could go any further. He retrieved the shirt from Kaneki’s extra drawer and put it on. It had his distinct smell.

“Don’t want to be late,” he said to himself, and walked back to the living room. 

Kaneki looked up from his book and smiled. “You look nice in it.”

“I know,” Hide replied, posing ridiculously. 

Kaneki chuckled and stood up. 

“Have a good day,” he said, wrapping his arms around Hide and kissing his forehead. 

“Enjoy your day off from classes,” Hide replied. “Get all the rest you can, you’ll need it.”

“For tonight?” Kaneki smirked. 

“If I say yes will you let me go?” Hide asked. 

“Maybe,” Kaneki said playfully. 

“Then yes.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kaneki smiled and let go, returning to the couch.

Hide sighed and grabbed his coat before heading out. Once outside, he had trouble willing himself to calm down. 

\---

The smell of Kaneki didn’t leave his shirt, and Hide found himself constantly sniffing it. He would cover his nose with the collar and stay like that, breathing in Kaneki’s scent. He should wear his clothes more often. 

Hide sat in his business class resembling a turtle. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Yamamoto asked, whispering so the professor wouldn’t hear. 

“Hm?” Hide responded, popping out of his cloth shell. 

“You’re acting weird and people are staring.”

Hide looked around the classroom and indeed, people were staring. He blushed furiously and stared at his notebook, suddenly interested in the nonexistent writing on the page. 

“Were you sniffing the shirt?” Yamamoto quietly asked. 

“W-What?” Hide stammered. “Of course not, what makes you think that?” 

“Your breathing was a little loud.”

Hide blushed harder and eye contact was not an option. “I wasn’t, I swear.”

“You’ve got it bad dude, so bad.” Yamamoto handed Hide his notebook to copy the notes. 

“I do not,” Hide muttered to himself.

Yamamoto passed a note to Hide at the end of class.

“YOU DO.”


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gets frisky during class and wants the Hide booty, but Hide wants to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the rating up because I'm a weenie

“Last class before winter break,” Kaneki said, fingers intertwined with Hide’s.

“All we have to do is get through Asian History,” Hide replied. 

“What should we do after this class ends?” Kaneki asked, his hand moving up Hide’s thigh. 

“Not what you’re implying,” Hide said, smacking Kaneki’s hand away. 

“Come on,” Kaneki pouted. “We haven’t done anything interesting in a while. I want to touch you again.” He leaned towards Hide. 

“We are in class,” Hide whispered harshly. “What has gotten into you? And besides, today would be a good day for house-hunting.” 

“We can do that some other time,” Kaneki argued. “What we _should _do is--”__

Kaneki was cut short by the bell, to Hide’s relief. 

They walked to Hide’s apartment in silence. Occasionally, Hide would sneeze and Kaneki would laugh.

“We should have a movie marathon,” Hide suggested, fumbling with the lock. 

__“Are we going to cuddle on the couch?” Kaneki asked, embracing Hide from behind._ _

__“Mhmm,” Hide said absentmindedly._ _

__“And kiss?” Kaneki moved closer to Hide’s ear._ _

__“Possibly.”_ _

__“Could that lead to something more?”_ _

__Hide jumped at the closeness of Kaneki, almost dropping the keys. “What exactly are you trying to do?” he asked, flustered._ _

__“I’m having Hide withdrawals.” Kaneki feigned a faint._ _

__Hide raised an eyebrow. “Sure you are.”_ _

__“Well you can’t blame me for trying, I just want some of that Hide booty.”_ _

__“Stop that,” Hide said. He finally unlocked the door and they entered their apartment._ _

__“I’ll get the blankets,” Kaneki offered._ _

__“I’ll set up Netflix,” Hide replied._ _

__Kaneki returned just as Hide put on the first movie._ _

__“I love The Nightmare Before Christmas!” Kaneki exclaimed, jumping next to Hide on the couch. __

____“That’s why I put it on.” Hide wrapped the blankets around them._ _ _ _

____“You know me so well,” Kaneki smirked, laying on Hide._ _ _ _

____Hide wrapped an arm around Kaneki’s shoulders, pulling him closer._ _ _ _

____“I’ve known you for years, it’s only natural.”_ _ _ _

____Halfway through the movie, Kaneki got bored. He lay on Hide’s lap, playing with his hair and distracting him from the movie._ _ _ _

____“Pay attention to me,” Kaneki whined, head nuzzled in Hide’s neck._ _ _ _

____“Shh, I want to hear Oogie Boogie’s song,” Hide replied, eyes glued to the TV._ _ _ _

____Kaneki pouted and turned his head. A minute later, an idea popped into his head. He sat up and licked Hide’s ear._ _ _ _

____Hide’s hand shot up and he squeaked._ _ _ _

____“W-Why did you do that?” He stuttered, hand still covering his ear._ _ _ _

____“Now you’re paying attention to me!” Kaneki exclaimed, smiling._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure you don’t want to go house-hunting? You seem lively enough,” Hide commented._ _ _ _

____“Aha, no thank you,” Kaneki rested on Hide’s shoulder. “I promise I won’t do anything else, I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“You better be,” Hide said. “And I missed the song, too.”_ _ _ _

____“You can rewind it if you want,” Kaneki offered._ _ _ _

____“You don’t mind?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope. I like that song too, and to be honest, I should’ve paid attention.”_ _ _ _

____“At least you recognized your error,” Hide said._ _ _ _

____They sang along with Oogie Boogie and intently watched the end of the movie. When it was over, Kaneki started to laugh._ _ _ _

____“What’s so funny?” Hide asked, looking for another movie._ _ _ _

____“Nothing,” Kaneki replied. “This just reminds me of when we were younger. We would always do movie marathons like this.”_ _ _ _

____“But without the innuendo,” Hide added._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know,” Kaneki said. “Kid me was quite the player.”_ _ _ _

____“Back then, you were anything but.”_ _ _ _

____They laughed, finally able to look at the past without bringing back painful memories._ _ _ _

____“Well, then,” Hide said. “In true tradition of those movie nights, I’ll put on Elf.” _ _ _ _

______“You’re the best,” Kaneki said, kissing Hide’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.” Hide feigned flipping his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide said halfway through the movie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The doctor says you need a lot of bed rest tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh really?” Kaneki smirked. “Do I need a prescription?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The doctor will give it to you personally.” Hide smiled and kissed Kaneki._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls can go through heat right? Heat during winter how ironic. I'll let you guys imagine what went down at the end.


	6. Pulling an All-Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The differences between a sunrise and sunset are hard to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay finally this is being updated. i apologize, being swamped with school is never a good thing. the seventh and final chapter will come soon. hope you enjoy!

“Alright, so the plan for the night goes as follows: find out how to pay for the mortgage, what to put in the house, and how much the total price will be,” Hide stated. 

Kaneki and Hide sat in the middle of the bedroom floor, papers and pencils scattered on the table between them. Pamphlets and brochures of mortgage companies and furniture magazines lay in piles in the floor.

“Sounds like a lot for one night,” Kaneki said, stifling a yawn. 

“If you believe in yourself, anything is possible,” Hide said enthusiastically. 

“Hide, you sound like a little kid.”

“That’s ‘cause I am one.”

“How are we gonna find a mortgage company cheap enough for college students?” Kaneki asked, rummaging through the pile papers.

“Who knows,” Hide replied. “That’s why we’ve been saving up our money to get a half-decent house.”

“I still don’t think we will be able to get a decent mortgage.”

“What about this one?” Hide asked, pushing a brochure in Kaneki’s face. 

“Well if you let me see, then we can negotiate it,” Kaneki huffed, grabbing the sheet from Hide. His eyes widened. “That’s way out of our budget.”

“But look at all the benefits you get! It’s such a great deal!” 

“Please consider the fact that we don’t have that much money to spend.”

“You’re such a stickler,” Hide pouted. 

“I’m just being responsible.” Kaneki grabbed another sheet. “See, look at this one. It’s pretty affordable.”

“But it doesn’t give you cool benefits.”

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices,” Kaneki said. “I say we go with this one. It’s cheap enough that we have money left over to buy furniture after we move in.”

“Fine. If we get this one, then I get to pick what furniture we get,” Hide declared. 

“We can both pick the furniture because that is the fair thing to do.”

“I didn’t agree to getting that mortgage,” Hide countered. 

“That’s because you don’t know how to spend money wisely and we would be in debt before we made our first house payment.” Kaneki rubbed Hide’s head. “It’s only natural that I take over finances.”

“True,” Hide reluctantly agreed. “Can we at least buy a few lava lamps?”

“Sure, that seems fair.”

“Sweet!” Hide smiled and pecked Kaneki on the cheek. “What about a disco ball?”

“Don’t push it.”

\---

“Kaneki look! What a pretty sunset!” Hide murmured, dark circles under his eyes.

“Hide,” Kaneki yawned. “That isn’t a sunset, it’s a sunrise.”

“Really?” Hide rubbed his eyes. “Are we done yet?”

“We’re done now.”

“Good, we can sleep for the rest of the day since we don’t have school. I call being the little spoon.” Hide jumped on to the bed.

“Fair enough,” Kaneki said.


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally home

“Kaneki, hurry up! This view is amazing!”

Kaneki chuckled as Hide rushed into their new home. A nice two-story house with a bedroom, guest room, kitchen, two bathrooms, a living space, and a deck out back. Kaneki walked through the living space to join Hide on the deck.

“Look, you can even see Anteiku from here!” Hide exclaimed, leaning over the railing. 

Kaneki grabbed Hide by his waist so he wouldn’t fall. “You have quite an eye for scenery. I never thought you’d pick somewhere this perfect. Not too far from campus, and on a little hill overlooking Anteiku.”

“Thank you. I wanted it to be perfect for us.”

“Sunrises and sunsets are going to be beautiful, right?” Kaneki asked.

“Sunsets, yeah, but I won’t be up to see sunrises. That’s too early for me.” Hide shifted to face Kaneki. “You can tell me how pretty the sunrises are.”

“Will do,” Kaneki replied, pecking Hide on the lips. “We should start bringing in the boxes from the moving truck before it gets too late.”

Hide’s eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face, so Kaneki released his hold on Hide’s waist. Hide bolted to the moving truck and left Kaneki on the deck, chuckling to himself.

“What a dork.”

\---

“Three more boxes left, Kaneki!” Hide called, beads of sweat dripping down his face. 

“I’m right next to you, there’s no need to shout,” Kaneki said, furrowing his brow. “That’s an odd number.”

Hide lifted a box, started towards the door and stopped abruptly. “Thank you for informing me,” he said, “but why did you close the door, Kaneki?!”

“I don’t know, I thought we were done,” Kaneki replied, lifting the last two boxes onto his shoulder.

Hide huffed and proceeded to try to open the door with his foot.

“Let me get that for you.” Kaneki shifted the boxes to his other shoulder and, with his free hand, opened the door for Hide.

“I could’ve gotten that,” Hide protested.

“Your struggle said otherwise.” Kaneki placed the two boxes into the living space.

Hide put his box down in the kitchen and leaned against it. His feet started to slide out from under him, but he just let it happen. 

“Kaneki, I’m melting,” Hide said, halfway to the floor.

“It wasn’t even that hot out, you’ll live,” Kaneki said. He took a book out of one of the boxes and sat on the floor, leaning against a stack of boxes across from Hide. 

Hide completed his descent to the floor and pouted. “You’re going to read now? Why not get some rest? We’ve been moving boxes all day.”

“It took all day because you kept asking for breaks,” Kaneki said. He flipped open his book and yawned. “I’m only gonna read a couple pages.”

Hide got up from his spot and sat next to Kaneki. “What’s it about?”

“Well, it’s, uh,” Kaneki knit his eyebrows. “It’s hard to explain. It’s a good book though!” 

“Sure it is,” Hide chuckled. 

\---

Kaneki stared at his book that was thrown across the kitchen in a fit of rage. How dare the author end it like that? The main character can’t just die after all they’ve worked for. 

“Tsk, Takatsuki Sen’s novels are better anyway,” Kaneki said bitterly. 

“I’ll buy you another book, grouch,” Hide mumbled. 

Kaneki froze and turned his head to see Hide drooling on his shoulder. How long had he been reading? 

“Why would he say that in his sleep?” Kaneki whispered, stifling a laugh. “Hide, wake up. You need to go to sleep on an actual bed.”

“Carry me,” Hide murmured, holding his arms out to Kaneki. 

“If you insist.”

Kaneki picked Hide up bridal style. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck so he wouldn’t fall.

“I-I thought you didn’t like being picked up like this,” Kaneki said, light pink brushing across his face. 

Hide nuzzled closer and groaned in response. 

Kaneki went up the flight of stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, placing Hide on the bed. Kaneki stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. 

“I should go to bed,” Kaneki said. He pecked Hide on the forehead. “There’s one more book I want to read, though.”

Kaneki tip-toed out of their room and back down to the living space, retrieving his book of choice. Heading for the deck, he made sure to quietly close the door behind him. He took in a deep breath, smiled, and leaned on the railing. Taking in the cities lights below, he could have almost forgotten all the things that happened to him. 

“We did it, Hide,” Kaneki said. “We’re finally home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, this should've been done way before today but I've been very busy. Thank you for being patient with me ehe;; I meant to finish this for hidekane week back in December(?), but now it's a thank you for the 300+ followers on tumblr ^_^ Thank you again for supporting this, it was really fun to write!


End file.
